Bree's Room
Bree's Room is an American-Canadian children's CGI/2D/3D-animated television series that debuted on September 1, 2008. Episodes were made until July 21, 2012. It was first shown in the United States on August 28, 2009 on Nick Jr. before it also aired in Canada on September 1, 2009, on Treehouse TV, TOF Studios and SevenSuperGirls Television. Characters Main characters * Bree is the title character of the show. * Ashley is Bree's older sister. * Manny is Bree's pet. * Roar E. is a toy dinosaur. * Doodle Board is a sketch board. * Boogie Woogie is a radio. * Moona is a moon fairy. * Adam is one of Bree's friends. * Connor is another one Bree's friends. * Colin is a friend of Bree's and the gang. He also appeared in Colin and the Thumpies. * Hot Kid was drawn by Doodle Board. * Keisha is a close friend of Bree's. * Jeffrey is Bree's best friend. Supporting characters The supporting characters started to appear in the episode "Talk Show". * Bree's Mom and Dad are Bree's parents. In a few episodes, they usually show up at Bree's room to pick Bree and Ashley up. * Violet is one of Bree's other best friends. She has a crush on Toopy. * Marco is Kate's father. * Deltoid is a male, futuristic toy superhero with a white sleeveless shirt, and tall, blonde hair. He aspires to be brave and noble, but is sometimes afraid and naive. * Lex Hatcher fixes things when stuff breaks. * Kody is always tring to become a ninja in the show. * Doowee is a scientific friend of Jeffrey's. * Jock is sometimes tough, but he is handsome too. * Toopy is a mouse and is Violet's best friend. * Binoo is Toopy's friend. * Nat is the trusty companion of Bree's. * Splish and Splash are polar bear twins. * Miss Moo is a cow with strict rules to keep the room clean. * Skitter is a red squirrel. * Rumple is a rhino who has a big heart. He has a crush on Keisha. Cast Main * Ashley Peldon as Bree * Justin Bradley as Adam * Terrence Scammell as Manny * Brandon Lising as Boogie Woogie * Thor Bishopric as Connor * Gigi Pasta as Colin * Satine Scarlett Montaz as Keisha * Aiyden Prosser as Jeffrey * Stefanie Buxton as Moona * Frank Meschkuleit as Roar E. * Alice Prodanou as Hot Kid * Rick Jones as Doodle Board Supporting * Denis Roy as Bree's Dad * Alison Neale as Bree's Mom * Nissae Isen as Kody * Jesse Camacho as Deltoid * Terry McGurrin as Lex * David Godfrey as Marco * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Violet * Ted Dykstra as Jock * Brandon Lising as Doowee * Kimia Esfahani as Toopy * Julie Lemieux as Binoo * Brian Froud as Nat * Jonathan Tan as Skitter * Chantelle Wilson as Miss Moo * Jennifer Seguin as Splish * Ella Rose Coderre as Splash * Anand Rajaram as Rumple Credits Main article: Bree's Room/Credits Episodes Season 1 (2009-2010) Season 2 (2010) * This season has a new theme song and a new closing credit song. The theme song is an inspiration to The Berenstain Bears, and the closing credit song is the same music box from seasons 1 to 5 of The Big Comfy Couch. Season 3 (2011-2012) * The theme song of this show is an inspiration to Corduroy. The ending credit roll music is the ending credit music from Wee 3. Season 4 (2012) International broadcast Bree's Room had premiered in the United States on Nick Jr. on August 28, 2009. It premiered on Treehouse TV, TOF Studios and SevenSuperGirls Television in Canada on September 1, 2009. It has been shown in France on France 5 on September 22, 2009. It also aired on ZDF in Germany, starting on November 2, 2009. This show has other international premieres that started between December 2, 2009 to April 15, 2011.Category:Shows Category:TFO shows Category:TV Show Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows